Enterprises use virtual private networks (VPNs) to allow employees to securely access, modify, or otherwise communicate with enterprise resources over public networks. For example, an enterprise deploys a VPN concentrator, also referred to as a VPN gateway, to provide secure access to the enterprise resources. An employee using a client device at a remote location may establish a VPN connection to the VPN gateway through a public network, such as the Internet. The use of a VPN provides assurances that others on the public network cannot intercept, read, or reuse communications sent on the VPN.
Client devices that enable employees to avail of VPN connections are often equipped with VPN client software. In many instances, VPN client software is configured to detect scenarios where the client device requires a VPN connection to access enterprise resources. In turn, the VPN client software may be configured to automatically establish the VPN connection in response to detecting such a scenario, without requiring any action from the employee using the client device. As one example, VPN client software is configured to detect the current location of the client device based on an internet protocol (IP) address issued to the client device. If the IP address indicates that the client device requires a VPN connection to access the enterprise resources, the VPN client software automatically establishes the VPN connection, enabling the employee using the client device to securely access the enterprise resources.